


Everything's Fun and Games in Love and War

by enbyboiwonder



Series: 50 Kisses [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Cisco Ramon, Pre-Relationship, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Harry himself plays dirty, but groping him like that is justunfair—and the asshatknows this.Harry hides a piece of Bazooka bubblegum on his person and pretends to be less fazed than he is when Cisco tries to find it.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: 50 Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Everything's Fun and Games in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://enbyboiwonder.tumblr.com/post/190954932666).

"All right, where is it, you bastard," Cisco demands from behind him, precisely three seconds before their hands are on his hips and delving into his pockets.

Harry doesn't look up from the microscope, deliberately keeping his body relaxed, determined not to let on how much he likes having Cisco's hands on him. "Where is what?" he asks, and it's only years of experience that keeps his voice nonchalant.

"I know you brought Bazooka bubblegum back from Earth Two, and Jesse doesn't have it, it's not in your quarters or your lab station or anywhere else you could have hidden it, thus: _you_ have to have it."

Their hands have finished their probing of his trouser pockets—and Harry himself plays dirty, but groping him like that is just _unfair_ —and the asshat _knows this_ , because—and now they're sliding tantalizingly over his hips, over his stomach, and up to his chest. Harry snatches the stick of gum out of his shirt pocket before Cisco can reach it and spins around, his tormentor's hands falling to the lab bench to bracket his hips. "Ah, you mean this?"

"Hey!" they say, and make a grab for it, but Harry holds it aloft high above both their heads, pressing his extra five inches of height to the fullest advantage.

"You—" Cisco tugs at his arm, but Harry merely switches it to his other hand. "—are—" A jump this time, and Harry stretches his arm back out of reach of the questing fingers. "—really—" He leans bodily in the opposite direction as Cisco tries to utilize their grip on his free arm to lower him to their level. "—unfairly—" Now Cisco attempts to clamber atop the lab bench, but Harry nudges them back with his knee. "—tall—" Concentrating so are they both on the candy and their hands, they forget where their heads are, and when Cisco presses up on tip-toes to make another futile swipe for the gum, their lips brush.

It could barely even be termed a kiss, too quick and light and easily brushed off as the accident it was, but it still freezes them both in place.

Harry forgets utterly how to breathe, though he can feel Cisco's shallow breaths against his chin, feel their elevated heart rate where their chests are still pressed together. As he watches, their dark eyes widen in sudden understanding.

The next thing he knows, two hands are fisting into his collar and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. His lips part readily for Cisco's questing tongue, his free hand sliding into their soft, thick curls. He forgets himself for a moment, forgets himself in this kiss, in Cisco's touch, one strong hand resting over his quick-beating heart, the other gliding along his hovering arm to curl around his wrist.

"Ah-ha!" Cisco crows, triumphantly holding their prize aloft as they dance out of Harry's reach.

Ruffled but pleased nonetheless, Harry crosses his arms over his chest, a fond, amused smile tugging quietly at one corner of his mouth as he watches them.

Catching sight of this, Cisco's own smile softens, and they cease their celebration. They stuff the stick of gum in their pocket, leaving their hand in with it—as if Harry would try to steal it _now_ ; the fun was in teasing them with it in the first place—and step back in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Thanks, Harry," they say.

"Anytime," Harry answers, and means it: gum and groping and all. He has the sneaking suspicion that he knows what his new favorite pastime will be.

**Author's Note:**

> 04\. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose


End file.
